


I Just Wanted You to Know

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, “just wanted you to know that you’re in my thoughts and sexual fantasies ” (http://cdn.someecards.com/someecards/filestorage/just-wanted-you-to-know-youre-in-my-thoughts-and-sexual-fantasies-oqv.png)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted You to Know

Steve woke to a buzz and he checked his phone. It was three in the morning, but he wanted to make sure that it wasn't urgent, so he read the text:

**Tony: Hey CAP CAP CAP (see that? I said CAP in ALL CAPS)**

Steve furrowed his brow. The first time Tony had contacted him after all that had happened, and this was the message? 

The phone buzzed again.

 **Tony: So CAP watcha doin?**

Steve wondered if maybe General Ross or some official had found the phone and were using it track his location. Steve had been staying in a remote mountain cabin in the Andes, hiding out. He thought about whether this might just be someone pretending to be Tony.

**Tony: So when you get cockblocked do you get red white and blue balls? LOL**

Nope. Definitely the real Tony.

Steve texted him back.

**Steve: Why are you contacting me? Is everything okay?**

**Tony: Everything's great**

**Tony: just wanted you to know that you’re in my thoughts and sexual fantasies**

**Tony: what are you wearing?**

Steve frowned and tried very hard to be annoyed. He couldn't quite suppress the laugh, though. 

**Steve: Tony, you're drunk.**

**Tony: Yes, but I'm drunk and hot. Don't you agree????**

Steve rolled his eyes and put the phone down, but smiled a little as he settled back into bed. Tony had always been a flirt, mostly to get a laugh or to bond with friends, Steve had always figured. But if he were back to silliness and flirting, Steve supposed that he had at least partly forgiven Steve. And that was good news.

Of course... if Tony weren't just kidding....

But clearly, he was kidding.

Probably.

Steve sighed, then sat up. He grimaced, knowing he was about to do something really stupid. 

**Steve: Yes, you're very hot. Next time, proposition me when you're sober.**

Steve silenced his phone then and went to bed, trying not to think about what he'd done. 

The next morning, he woke to a loud knock at his front door.

He opened it to find Tony standing there in his Iron Man suit.

Tony lifted the helmet off and said, "I'm sober now. Also, you are _terrible_ at hiding."

Steve grinned. "So you're here..."

"To proposition you, yes."

Steve leaned in and kissed him, hard and fast and sweet. 

They parted and Steve smiled at him, softly. 

Tony said, "FYI, those sexual fantasies I have? Super super dirty."

Steve smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
